The Promise
by xPoisened-black-Rosesx
Summary: I promised myself I wouldn't let myself love him. I promised myself we would only be friends. I didnt want to fall again. Then why? Why am I falling for him? And that wasnt the only thing falling, I was too when I gazed into your deep blue eyes.
1. Best friends? I dont think so

Okey, so this is the first chapter of my story, see how you like it, if you read and liked my other high school story: spring fic then you'd probably like this as well. The plot is completely different, and yes I know that this is two high school stories and really I should be concentrating on one but I just had this idea that I wanted to try out. Once again, I did not know whether to use Jump city or Gothem, so I made Jump City a part of Gothem.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the teen titan characters. Or Gothem.

* * *

Chapter One- best friends?

I love my life. Everything about it. Okay, maybe not. Besides the fact that ever since I was little both my parents neglected me and my older brother and sister to do some 'imporant buiness that would make the Anders Co-op even more rich then it already was'. and the fact that I get tormented by my older sister Koma constently, And my brother Ryan's whole drug thing. I wasn't counting those things.

I mean, I have seven amazing friends who I wouldn't trade for the world. I have a caring brother, a sister who_ can_ be nice, I live in one of the highest class places in America, which is Jump City- Gothem, I have body that's physically capable of performing cheers and being a gymnast and have the strenth of any other man out there. I've got a pet named silkie… Well, he's exactly a blessing, but at least I have a pet. He's kind of retarded and runs into walls, plus he eats alot. Other than that, he's alright.

I have a secret. My best friend, is a guy. Ok, so maybe its _not _exactly a 'secret'. But its something most people dont know. Tara Markov might think _she's_ my best friend, but she's not. Richard Grayson is. He's my best friend. And if I were five, I would say that he's my 'very bestest friend in the whole entire world forever and ever'. But I'm sixteen, not five.

But I have another secret. Juicier this time.

I've fallen madly in love with him.

No, I haven't liked him for years. It wasn't a "love at first sight" feeling. No, I didn't get butterflies. No daydreaming. No "Richard and Kori for ever and ever" on my binder. In fact, within the first five minutes within meeting Richard, the only feelings I had were ones that involved me punching him in the face. Well, not really. But we _did_ used to hate each other.

Now? I can't _stop_ thinking about him. I've starting to feel those butterflies. And I'm beginning to day dream. I haven't written anything on my binder yet, but I get the feeling that's next.

Only problem is, the rest of the female population at school, and possiably Gothem has those same feelings.

See, Richard is popular, it comes with being the heir and adopted son of multi-billionare business mogul Bruce Wayne. He's the most popular guy on campus. He's also hot. One of the hottest guys at our school. He's at the top of the "Gotham's Best-Looking" ranking list to cause every girl in our class, year, school or even the entire city to have crushed on him at one point in time. Every girl be it in our school or outside of our school knows his name. And they all find him attractive. And it _sucks_.

Seriously, not even kidding. When we stand in line for lunch, I have to endure freshmen girls' stares blatant stares. They just—downright ogle him! Uh, awkward. Well, for me at lest. Richard doesn't notice most of the time. And when he does, he doesn't mind. Half of the female population at Jump City High is convinced and deluded that they are going to marry Richard someday.

Richard is one of those perfect-looking people, he was perfect...everything. He could be a model, he's _really_ athletic and has this chisled chest with a amazing 6 pac and he's whiter than printer paper. And he has spiky, jet black hair in a messy yet perfect way that you'd constantly want to run you hands through and amazing dark cerulian blue eyes. He's smart and always manages to be top of the year with a GPA of 4.0, and me always one mark less then him with a GPA of 3.9 and 4.0 if i was lucky, and he's thoughtful—most of the time. (Remember, he _is_ still a guy.) He towers over the majority of the student body, standing at 6'4. And he does this sexy thing with his eyebrows i.e raises them in a sexy way. He has huge dimples and he laughs a lot Not just at the perverted jokes that guys tend to laugh at, but genuinely funny things that girls would not be disgusted at. Man now I sound like one of fan-girls. Only problem is, the rest of the female population at school, and possiably Gothem and America has those same feelings, and with that, I already have a boyfriend, who happens to be his cousin-Roy Harper.

Roy? he was handsome, but thats about all he and Richard had in common, he was a playboy, okey, maybe he and Richard had that in common as well, he had green eyes and carrot red hair, I remember calling him carrot top when we first met at Bruce's x-mas party when we were 7, he isn's as clever as Richard, barely getting into top 30 in the year, not as considerate, he was tall, about 6'4 as well, and he had some sick jokes that I didn't like, basically he's a flawed version Richard Grayson. I wonder why I ever agreed to go out with him in the first place, but at the same time, i couldn't break up with him, even with his constent playboy, vain and careless attitude.

Richard and I met at one of Bruce Waynes parties where my parents decided to drag me and my older siblings along when I was in second grade, we breifly made eye contact with each other, and lets just say, he didnt exactly make my time at that party 'enjoyable' in the least. I was overjoyed when the party was over and thought I never have to see him again, exept, we were both in Mrs. Morgan's class. We happened to be 'buddies' for the entire year. Every other girl got to be with a girl. Every of other guy got to be with a guy. Except for Richard and I. Apparently there were an odd number of guys and girls in the class. And I was the 'lucky' girl that got to be with a _boy_. All the other little female second graders were jealous of me. Even back then, Richard was the class hottie.

"Kori, you are _soooo_ lucky!" All my little girlie friends would exclaim. "Richard is so cute!" We didn't use the word 'hot' back then.

I dont know why, but he always found a way to torture me, and plus a I had a slight phobia of boys.

Throughout that school year, Mrs. Morgan had a lot of problems involving Richard and I. We constantly pulled pranks on each other, tattled earnestly, everything in the book. I'm sure we gave her a lot of grey hair that year.

The rest of elementary school we were enemies. Richard and I were put in the same class every single year. It didn't help that we would sit next to each other, it was like a set thing the teachers did, then it just so happend that my parents had just done a contract with his dad, Bruce Wayne, and they had become good friends, and so I had to deal with being dragged along to their manor freqently as guests, and deal with _him,_ I was convinced it was karma.

Middle school came; I had no classes with him in them, and I didn't have to go to his house that often either, I was so happy; _finally_ I wouldn't have to deal with the arrogant jerk any longer. I knew it was too good to be true though, I didn't have that kind of luck.

And that's where my story begins.

Richard started going out with my best friend. Her name was Babs, the commissioners daughter, and yes, I know she spelled her name kind of strangely. She was the prettiest, most popular girl at school. She thought unique names were cool. Her parents named her 'Barbra', she just changed it to 'Babs'.

Richard was the most popular guy at school. He was thirteen at the time and he had just hit puberty, so he was starting to like girls.

It was well-known throughout the school that Babs liked Richard. She even invited him to her thirteenth birthday party, something most other girls wouldn't dare to do. Plus, she didn't invite any other guys, it was just Richard. Along with 34 female guests. It wasn't very subtle, but being blunt was Bab's style.

At that party everyone was in the pool playing volleyball or on the deck tanning. Richard and Babs were two exceptions, they were making out in the shed.

Apparently Richard had a thing for Babs too. But Richard was the famous seventh grade player. He had already kissed fifteen other girls. Count'em, fifteen.

After that, hanging out with my best friend meant spending a lot of time with my rival as well.

During their relationship, I started talking to Richard more. I only did it because Babs was convinced that he didn't like her. So basically, I was there to spy, and it was _not_ under my own will.

Richard was no dummy. He knew why had suddenly started being friendly to him. Why else would I—the girl that absolutely despised him and ignored him—start treating him like a human being? The vibes that Babs was receiving from Richard were correct. He _didn't_ like her anymore. She was too clingy and her personality was too forced for him. I did not know this at the time, but Richard kept feeding me exaggerated stories about his fling with one girl or the other. In turn, I would give Babs the message. Babs broke up with Richard, the school was inshock. Seventh grade's 'it' couple had broken up. The gossips were going nuts. Gosh, middle schoolers are so catty…

Babs's heart was broken. She still liked Richard a lot. Unfortunately, Richard didn't return those feelings. Since Babs was my best friend, I felt it was my duty to talk to Richard about what happened. I didn't want to get straight to the point, so we started talking about everything. From Mr. Mod's huge homework assignments to politics to our future.

Eventually I pulled together the courage to ask him what happened with him and Babs. He told me. He said how, in the beginning, he thougt she was really hot. He admitted that he still thought she was. But he couldn't stand her personality. He said he hated that she was a back stabber. He thought she was fake and a horrible person. Plus, she always wanted to be around him. He didn't mind holding her hand; he hated feeling like he was an actor in a show she was putting on.

That was what brought us together. His bravery in telling me something that I could potentially use to hurt him, if I were to tell anyone.

I opened up to him. I told him everything. I told him that even though Babs was my best friend, I didn't tell her anything. She was the Queen Bee of the school and I was her best friend. She loved to gossip. When our other friends for our clique weren't around, all she would talk about was how Karen, Tara, Jennifer (Jinx) and Rachel were this or that. She gave me all the latest dirt on them.

I told Richard how I had a feeling that whenever _I_ wasn't around, she would do the same thing to me. So I retaliated by not telling her anything.

That was our initial friendship. Seventh grade through sophomore year we were best of friends. Nothing more, at least it made our parents more happy. That all changed the beginning of our junior year. Where I realized that I liked him more than a friend.

Thats when my whole world became a total and utter mess.

**Ok, so how was that? Good? Ok? Bad?  
should I carry on? then I need ideas... got any? sharing is caring =] and comment what you think and constructive crit and Ideas. mucho apprecias **

**also, check out my other TT fanfics**

**High School Story: Spring.  
and read and review those as well, currently the first of my season series. =^.^=**

**REVIEW!! Merci becoup**

**xKaexPbRx**


	2. First Day

**Chapter 2 -First day.**

I walked up the steps to my school. It was a new term, I don't know about you but I absoloutly _loved _the first day of term, it meant that I got to see all my friends again. Moreover, it meant I got to see Richard again. It was going to be great, the sun was shining intensely and I saw my group of friends by the statue by the school parking area as I walked up to them.

"Hey ya Kori." Greeted Victor Stone, a tall seven-foot tall Afro-American boy who had a bald head, the school quarter-back and the brother of the group was standing next to Karan Beecher, his tall cheerleader girlfriend, who liked to be nicknamed 'Bee', gave me a warm smile, she too was Afro-American with apple green eyes and had her short afro hair in two buns at each side. "How's your summer been?"

"Fine…Boring." I replied, the gang nodded in understanding. I looked around and just then a black Lamborghini glided to a stop in a parking space outside of Jump City High School. Richard Grayson stepped out and rolled his shoulders, clicking his neck, indolently carding his hand through his jet black tresses as he slammed the door closed. Initiating the locks with a subdued beep of his remote, he jingled his keys loosely on his finger before swinging the set up into his palm. Hands jammed into his jean pockets, as he slipped on a pair of dark shades. He made his way towards us…with a new girl around his arm.

"Hey Richard." I sighed and rolled my eyes as the blond haired girl sashayed all over him, he shrugged her off and gave me a hug as she kissed her teeth in annoyance, I inwardly smiled.

"Hey Kor." He greeted back. Just as he let go of the embrace, an all too familiar arm slivered its way around my neck I groaned.

"Roy."

"Hey babes. Miss me?" Roy Harper's cheerful voice came through nice and clear. Ok, maybe I didn't like the first day of term so much.

"Not particularly, no." I replied

"Denial. I know the truth, you where aching for me…" I rolled my eyes as he blabbered on his nonsense. "How was your vacation without Moi? Where you lonely?" He thrust his right hand to his chest to exageratte the word 'Moi' and stressed the French word dramatically, his other hand found its way to my lower butt and I slapped him, causing him to flinch and hold his cheek in pain.

"Don't touch my ass."

"You know you like it." He played; he sure recovers fast from my slap. I rolled my eyes, why couldn't the male species just keep some dignity to themselves? Roy's twinkling green eyes that showed no-good and bright carrot hair wafted as he leapt from each side of me - "I thought you loved the first day of school? Why so broody when such a wonderful morning is bestowed upon us? Ahh, I know. Missed me mucho, didn't you?"

"No."

"Desired for my perfect angular body, ached to hold me close, dreamt about my gorgeous luminating eyes –"

"Roy –"

"Longed to hear my sexy 'turn-you-on' voice, infatuated with the vision that is me, wondered about –"

"Don't compel me to knock you unconscious. I _will _do it, I've done it before and I'll do it again." I shook him out of my grasp, we had gone off dating for a while, we broke up before summer vacation, having been fed-up with him always toying me about with his vain attitude and play-boyish nature, and the inconsistent on and off relationship we had or a 'fling' as he would call it. Obviously he wanted to hook-up with me again, didn't get the message across and continued to pester me playfully. "I haven't had my shot of caffine. Yet."

"But doesn't my new tan turn you on? It has this _delicious _mocha shade to it. Don't you just wanna take me and drink me, I'll be sure to wake you up and give you the best pleasu–"

"Hey look Roy, theres blond chick with the mini skirt over there and she is so hot; look at those legs, whow." Said Richard, making him advert his attention elsewhere.

"Wha - where?" The vivacious ginger-head craned his neck, successfully being temporarily distracted as he went off searching for the 'ideal girl' for him.

Garth River leaned towards me. "You think you have it tough? You didn't have to drive him, try having him in your car for over ten minutes."

"I thought Vic was gonna drive him."

"You think I'ma gonna let 'im touch my baby?" Karen gave Vic glare "Of course your my real baby Bee."

Richard furrowed his brows. "Thought he got his driver's license over the summer."

Garth huffed. "Pft. Like anyone will ever pass him, Mr. I Like to Stroke My Driving Stick, and Turn Everything So That It Shows Only Him."

"Vainness." Snorted Gar

Roy turned around. "Hey! The guy said, if you wanna be a good driver then you have to treat it with respect and–"

"Wait. Since when does feeling up a car count as respect?" excaimed Vic, the very thought of any mechanical being so... _abused, _made him feel sick.

"Wow, I knew he was a sex fiend but I didn't think he was that desperate." I chortled

"But, but I, you, it's different. I -" Roy tossed his head and held up his hand. "Enough! I know what your trying to do, contradicting me and relating me with something so crude, people such as you shall never know the depth for the desires of–"

"You've been reading and watching porn again haven't you?"

"Have I ever stopped?"

"Disgusting hentai." I snorted contemptuously

"What's that supposed to mean? Hey, I'm supposed to be your boyfriend."

"And we broke up in summer."

"But-"

The screech of the microphone slashed through the air and everyone fell silent. I looked up and blinked. "What the –"

"_All students proceed to the auditorium please, the Principle is to give his speech in 10 minutes, and lateness will not be tolerated on the first day of term!_" The sound of the screeching microphone then turned off, rendering all the people on campus to clutch their heads in pain.

Principle Wilson stood there up on stage going on about random crap. "…As schools starts today, dress code and rules are still in full effect, violation of ANY of the rules and you can look forward to receiving a very agonizing punishment…yadda yadda yadda…" pupils were starting to fall asleep and I was about to slowly drift off before he screamed through the microphone, making screeching noises throughout the auditorium.

"RICHARD GRAYSON AND KORI ANDERS! Don't you DARE sleep while I'M talking! Tardiness is NOT ACCEPTED! You both can be the first ones to my office during break." He blathered loudly. All the pupils in the colossal hall turned and placed their eyes on us. Richard's new fling kissed her teeth.

"Aww great." Muttered Richard as he slid down his chair as I sat up straight. I was defiantly wrong. First day of school, not even thirty minutes into the day and I was already on the black list of Slade Wilson. Great.

What else could go wrong?

* * *

**Wooow Seems like I haven't updated in ageeees. Nearly a year *Sigh* School has taken a toll on me and I haven't updated my other fics either .**

**But I do hope you like it!.**

**Please remember to review! Reviews makes a person happy. Which makes me update faster. So whether you like a hate it drop a review below and lemme know what you think! C:**

**love's ya! **

**xxPbRxx**


End file.
